


Vid: Pompeii

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Mentorship, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?Joy, Hecate, Mildred and Indigo.





	Vid: Pompeii

**Song:** Pompeii, by Bastille

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bastille/pompeii.html).

 **Download:** _Coming soon._

 **Reblog:** [HERE](https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/186445368015/if-you-close-your-eyes-does-it-almost-feel-like).


End file.
